secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Synopsis: After escaping his sister's Wedding, Corey reunites The Band but without a recorder for their music track how will they Record their music? 4 weeks later Corey bumps into two females that would love to be apart of the band. They say their names are Madison & Grace. They both have special powers. Maddie has Ice Powers and Grace has fire powers. At Church, Trina Riffin is getting Married To a Guy named Rick Sallory. He is much more handsome then Nick. Corey who is bored Decides at Cake time he runs away. Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Rick __ and Katrina matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace. I do. Corey spoke. Corey!!!! said Trina yelling angrily. Now I DON'T. Corey spoke in fear... To trina's wrath of evil. Do you Katrina Riffin take Rick Sallory to be your lovely wedded husband my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. I do. As Heart Appeared over Trina Forehead. Do you Rick Sallory Take Katrina Riffin To be your wife. my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. I DO!!!. Then by the power vested in me you may kiss that lovely bride. As they kiss. Corey runs Away. COREY!!!! Mr. Riffin yells. Get BACK HERE & LETS FINISH THE WEDDING & JUNK. Trina Yells in Rage. Running Transition Corey runs into his room putting his head on the pillow. Sigh. I miss the band. Corey cried. You know what I'll call them. Guys We are Reuniting again. Yeah Kin said. Meet me in the garage at 3:59 pm. 3:59 TRANSITION..... Core. Laney said. Yeah Corey said. Hugs. Corey gives Laney a Hug. Awww Core Laney blushed. Come on lets practice. Kon said. 1,2,3,4. As the band played Then stopped. hmm It Feels like were missing something but I cant put my finger on it. Lyrics laney said A WASH Kin said New Band members Kon said Nope said Corey. A recorder. Some one who recorders peoples songs. And a Title Artist. Exactly 4 weeks later.... So Finding A recorder And a Title Artist is your plan all along. All along enough lanes. Ow Watch it. A voice said. Oh sorry little boy. Another voice said as Corey got on his feet. I'm Madison & She is Grace. Sorry.... Wait Shut the front door is that Corey riffin.. Yes it is. CAN WE JOIN YOUR BAND. PLEASE!! AS they got puppy eyes. Okay what your name. Madison & Grace. I HAVE Ice Powers. Madison said. I have Fire powers said Grace. Okay but we have to test you guys first okay. Okay Core said Grace. You got yourself dealo brolieo said Maddie spitting on her hand to put on Corey's hand. Testing went successful. Okay the results went in it looks like You passed. Hooray said The girls. So we need a plan for trina to go diary. Okay so Trina loves rick Sallory so. So if we make me kiss him she'll go nuts. Okay but We will have to lure him first. Okay try this said Maddie Maddie got an hallo plan In Trina/Rick's Room , Rick Sallory doesn't know why trina is sitting on his 10 pack abs. Because they smell like vanilla and chocolate swirling into a rainbow and junk. Rick Sallory smells chestnut and granola he'll be right back okay sweet pie. Okay bye. Trina says with a grin. Exactly 5 minutes later Where Am I. Rick says. Well I gonna kiss you and make trina go nuts. What. Rick says. Rick and maddie kiss. Rick where are you........ No that's my MANNNNNN!!!! As trina went into Diary Mode. As she exist slapping Rick on his face. Ow Rick has mix feelings for that. Close it Rick. Lets Rock Guitar solo See the people walking down the street Fall in line just watching all their feet They don't know where they want to go But they're walking in time They got the beat They got the beat They got the beat Yeah, they got the beat All the kids just getting out of school They can't wait to hang out and be cool Hang around 'til quarter after twelve That's when they fall in line They got the beat They got the beat Kids got the beat Yeah kids got the beat Do the Watusi just give us a chance That's when we fall in line 'Cause we got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah we got it! We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Everybody get on your feet we got the beat Guitar solo.... Got it on set. Madison puts it on Record. Yes . Corey says.... Party Punch as Madison and Grace party Punch each other. Now let me just send it to Peaceville radio. Hey Ho its Dj Fusion with a Grojband song from grojband 'Cause we got the beat We got the beat We got the beat Yeah we got it! We got the beat We got the beat We got the beat... Alright we did it. Laney said. Did we lanes. If something comes from the heart then keep it Love can't be in the head weddings can't die alone when you got friends you always got to keep it cool or just be a nobody. If those words matched the song then we would so use it right corey. Said Grace. Totally said Corey. Ugh this is gonna be a long year. As laney put her hand on her eye sighing Thanks for Coming out Everyone Corey said closing the garage door. Starring: Corey Jaron Riffin Trina Riffin Laney Penn Kin Kujira Kon Kujira Rick Sallory Madison Deanglo Grace Dj Fusion Mr. Riffin Parice TRIVA Mr. Riffin makes an appearance again Trina is 23 years old and still going into diary mode Corey is 16 years old Madison and Grace say catch phrase from Breadwinners Nickelodeon This Show has 8 seasons More shows on the way............